thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xena Tere
Xena is one of Lyssa's tributes who was then auctioned off to Zeebem10. She was the first tribute from the Thornhill family, as well as the first from the Tere branch. Please, don't copy! Basic Info: Quote: '"I am not some darn goody-goody Cono. I'm no snob-faced Alin. I am a proud Tere." '''Token: '''The Tere branch locket. It has her boyfriend Doran's picture inside. '''Appearence: ' Xena has chocolate-walnut brown colored hair that is very curly. She is slightly on the skinny side, and has intense deep brown eyes. 'Personality: '''She is a very nice person unless faced with an Alin branch member. She will stop at nothing to rid herself and the world of the Alin. '''Strengths: '''Xena is a very good climber, despite living in the Capitol. She also might be able to gain a lot of sponsors, because of her beauty. '''Weaknesses: '''She knows nothing about how to kill, but has watched other tributes compete with daggers and has learned quite a bit that way. She also talks WAY too much. '''Fears: '''Doran getting killed. '''Song: 'On My Mind by Pia Mia Backstory: '''Note: The parts of Xena's backstory in italics are a flashback. Xena's life was extravagant and wonderful. She had anything she wanted, was waited on by many Avox servants, and she was exceedingly beautiful. However, despite being the ultimate gossip-mouth, Xena had never heard the story of her family. You see, it all started long ago... It was 23 years after the events of Mockingjay. Mara Thornhill lay in her bed. Slowly but surely, her vision inched toward darkness as her life bled out of her. Her three children, Connor, Alianna, and Teresa, sat by the side of her bed per their mother's request. '' ''"Connor." Mara's feeble voice barely made it out of her mouth. "Connor, my boy, I am leaving to you Dogwood Estates. You do reconize this as your father's house." Connor nodded, tears streaking down his face. No doubt was he remembering Valour Thornhill's cruel death. He would know it better than anyone, as he had been forced to watch. "Alianna. My most beautiful child." Ali, as the girl was most often called, smiled and flicked her long ginger-colored hair over her shoulder. She didn't seem sad that her mother was on the verge of death. "Alianna, you will recieve the house I lived in before I married your father. I have ordered it be renovated for your delicate taste." Ali let out a small squeal. She was always begging Mara to update the mansion, and now her wish had been answered. Even better, she now owned the place! "And... Teresa. Teresa, Teresa, Teresa." The youngest child of the three, eyes flooding with tears, looked up and faced her mother. "Teresa, I am going to give you..." But Mara's eyes were closing fast. "You will... own... this very... house..." And Mara Thornhill took her very last breath. The house Teresa had been given is the very house Xena grew up in. All 3 siblings, Connor, Alianna, and Teresa, helped continue the family tree. Connor fathered the twins Valour (named after Valour Thornhill) and Felix. Alianna and Teresa each gave birth to a son and a daughter. For Ali, it was Caleb and Marina. Teresa had Fauna and Steffen. You see, Fauna was actually Xena's mother! However, she had passed away, leaving Xena with her incompetent father, Marlin. And Doran, I suppose. You see, Doran and Xena were best friends from the beginning. Even though the others teased her for having a friend that was a boy, she continued to be friends with him. That friendship continued on and on, with them eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Due to Xena being a Thornhill, she is one rich teenager. That didn't stop her from volunteering, though, as she wants to bring home even more treasures. Games in: 1. Family Pictures: XD.png|Xena's Dad Xena.png|Xena Tere XM.png|Xena's Mom Doran.png|Doran, distant cousin and boyfriend to Xena $R28HDG6.png|Gloria, another distant cousin to Xena. Xena's #1 enemy Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Zeebem10's Tributes